


liu yangyang IS a catboy

by kingnyoungie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 00line are all mentioned, Catboys & Catgirls, Comfort, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Relationships, Liu Yang Yang-centric, Other, Shapeshifting, Swearing, yangyang is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: There are many things that stan twitter has gotten wrong about Liu Yangyang—including the fact that Yangyang was merely an annoying brat who loved to make life hell for his geges, but there’s one thing they got pretty right.Liu Yangyang is, in fact, a catboy.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang & Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	liu yangyang IS a catboy

**Author's Note:**

> man im thinking about NCT2020 and all I wanna do is cry. yangyang with 127 geges i wanna cry.
> 
> yes, this is 7k+ words of Yangyang being a floofy cat, what about it?
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

#### One.

Liu Yangyang has a secret that he had to keep to himself—a secret none of his members knew. He had to tell his managers and the company as it was _legally_ important, but other than that, it was a secret that the company had decided to let him take control over who he was willing to tell.

Yangyang can shift into a cat. He can willingly shift into one at any time, though he hasn’t really had an _opportunity_ to do it _willingly_. It wasn’t like he can say that he turns into a cat at every variety show he attends with his group—that would be a _train wreck_ waiting to happen. Often times, he shifts into a cat when he’s too tired and the stress gets too much for him.

It was in their genes, apparently—many of his ancestors were also shapeshifters. Yangyang’s mother could willingly shift into a cat as well, so it was not a surprise for Yangyang to have inherited the ability. Unfortunately, it was also coping mechanism for their lineage, _in a sense_ , as their shifting randomly happens when they’re under _heavy_ stress, and after the shifting happens, the stress they had been feeling would evaporate instantaneously.

Yangyang usually shifts into a Russian Blue cat, with a plush grey coat and wide green eyes. The first time Yangyang had shifted in front of his family, his mom couldn’t help but _coo_ over him—which was why Yangyang had first been very confused. At age 12, Yangyang's mom barely _coos_ over him anymore; until he realized that instead of being able to speak out words of protest he was _meowing_ and suddenly he understood. He had turned into a cat.

Yangyang’s cat form portrays him well, at least that was what his mom had told him. A sleek cat that was highly intelligent and sneaky, but quite playful and active as well. Another _Yangyang-like_ trait that his cat form had inherited was the _incessant_ need for cuddles—Yangyang likes hugging his friends and family to relieve his stress, and so, as a cat, Yangyang loves _snuggles_.

One can imagine, then, the look of shock Yangyang had on his face when Ten, when the group had been lazily binge watching an anime on their living room, had casually said, “Liu Yangyang is a catboy.”

The group laughed at that, and Yangyang laughed lightly with them.

“Where did you even get that idea, Ten-hyung?” Yangyang nervously asked, as the group had put their attention back to the anime they had been watching.

“Oh, nothing—I was just lurking on stan twitter. Our fans call you a catboy a lot, they say that you have some _cat-like_ tendences, and I agree. You’re _definitely as cute as a kitty cat,_ ” Ten said, squeezing Yangyang’s cheeks, taking Yangyang by surprise.

Yangyang lets out a pained groan, not anticipating Ten’s _assault_ on his cheeks.

Ten goes back to scrolling through twitter, and Yangyang goes back to the anime he’s been watching.

\--

To be honest, Yangyang doesn’t really know why he hasn’t told his members about his shapeshifting abilities. He doesn’t know why he minds, he just _does_.

Maybe it’s the fear of being ridiculed—hell, they’ve adopted three pets together, he doesn’t want to be considered as another one.

Maybe it’s because Yangyang wants to keep it his own _little secret,_ something that only he knows.

Aside from his managers, obviously—his managers would always be sure to remind him to relax and shift if he needed to, in order to avoid instances where he’d accidentally shift in the middle of a schedule. Yangyang can’t help but be grateful for his managers, really, because their managers even took some time to ask his mom about things they should watch out for, do, or avoid for Yangyang’s sake. Asking questions like, _‘how long will he stay as a cat?,’ ‘are there any other triggers?’_ and so on.

But then, because of circumstances that no one could _really_ control, Yangyang had to tell his fellow ’00 line members about his situation. At first, he had felt annoyed because his secret was _relatively_ out, but then he realized that at least, the dream dorm would now be a safe space for him to shift, and spend time with his friends.

But now, his secret was really out. Like _really, really_ out.

They were having one of their group movie nights, and Yangyang was in the middle of both Kun and Ten, holding both Louis and Leon. Sicheng and Lucas were both on the other couch, while Hendery and Dejun had settled into the floor, lined with fluffy blankets, comforters and pillows.

Yangyang’s tired eyes were increasingly getting droopier by the minute, an entire day of playing video games with Dejun took a toll on him—he and Dejun were playing with Chenle and Jeno, and even when they were all having fun, it drains Yangyang _still_. In the middle of the movie, Yangyang falls asleep, his head against Kun’s shoulders.

Kun checks on their youngest and sees the youngest had fallen asleep on his shoulders, he smiles softly and pats Yangyang’s head, fixing his fringe in order to make sure that Yangyang’s hair won’t be poking his eyes when he woke up. Ten feels Kun and Yangyang shuffling and he immediately looks over to see the two—Ten smiles fondly towards Kun and they lock eyes, Kun giving him a small smile as well. They both look over to the youngest lovingly before they put their attention back towards the movie.

After a few minutes, Kun notices that the weight of Yangyang’s head is no longer pressed against him, at first, he thought Yangyang had shifted his head to Ten, but when he looks over and sees that Yangyang was gone, he panics and sits straight up, pausing the movie.

“Ten, did Yangyang wake up?” Kun immediately asks, while Sicheng had stood up to turn on the light.

“No, he didn’t stand up— _where the fuck_ is Yangyang?” It was now Ten’s turn to start panicking, and the rest of the group’s eyes begin to widen as they realize the situation they were in.

“Uhm, guys, I think I’m pretty sure we don’t have a grey cat—” Hendery points out, and both Kun and Ten’s heads snap to look at the grey cat.

“ _What the fuck?”_ Ten all but screams, and Kun shushes him immediately.

Louis and Leon woke up but were both unbothered—not even recognizing the grey cat as a _stranger_.

Lucas was now freaking out alongside Sicheng, the both had stood up to check all the rooms, while Dejun still remains seated on the ground alongside Hendery. Kun was still on the couch, observing Yangyang as Ten grabs his phone to call Yangyang and check on the kitchen.

Kun stands to grab his phone as well, and Hendery and Dejun move to take Kun and Ten’s place on the couch, while Hendery moves to pet the grey cat.

“I’m trying to ring our managers but no one’s _fucking_ answering,” Kun mumbles out, while Ten sighs beside him.

“Yangyang’s phone is _on the couch_ , and so are his clothes,” Ten says.

“Yangyang isn’t on _any_ of our rooms,” Lucas loudly says.

“Neither is he in _any_ of the bathrooms,” Sicheng adds.

“Uh, guys?” Dejun calls out to them, “The grey cat is awake.”

The four rush to the living room, and the grey cat looks at them with wide eyes.

Yangyang realizes that he’s shifted into a cat in the middle of the movie, and his eyes widen comically. Yangyang _swears_ he hears Lucas coo at him but he ignores it. He _meows_ frantically, jumping off of the couch before he moves to Kun and paws at Kun’s sweatpants.

“Hey little guy, how’d you get here?” Kun asks in a babying tone as he kneels to pet Yangyang, and Yangyang wants to hiss at his _ge_ but decides against it.

Yangyang meows and tugs Kun’s sweatpants with his paw, and Kun stands up with a look of confusion.

“Kun, I think _it_ wants to lead us somewhere,” Ten says, and Yangyang wants to shout in success, seeing as one of them _finally_ understands what he’s trying to say.

Yangyang runs off to go to Renjun’s sweater, the one Renjun had let Yangyang borrow the other day, when the wind was too chilly and Yangyang had visited the dream dorms under the assumption that it would be a warm day. Renjun’s sweater was sprawled against Yangyang’s bed, and he jumps on it. Yangyang sits on the sweater, and the group looks at him expectantly.

It was clear that the group was still confused, and Yangyang really wants to _sigh_.

If only he could shift back to normal now, but no—his cat form wants to stay this way for a bit, considering that he hasn’t shifted in the past month. Both human and cat Yangyang had a penchant for being stubborn, it seems.

Yangyang meows even more, and paws at Renjun’s sweater harder.

“Renjun?” Lucas asks, his head tilting in confusion, and his eyes wide as saucers, still.

Yangyang jumps and meows happily as _someone_ finally understood what he was trying to say.

Now, Yangyang scurries off back to the living room, looking for his phone. When he sees it on the couch, he jumps on the couch to paw at his phone. _Lightly_ though, since he knows he won’t be appreciative of scratches on his screen protector once he’s back on his human form.

“You want us to call Renjun?” Hendery asks slowly, and Yangyang jumps again.

Yangyang meows loudly, and the group exchanges glances, before Yangyang meows again, growing impatient with his _geges_.

Kun dials Renjun’s number, and Yangyang eases back into the sofa. Kun sits back down on his spot, and so does Ten. The rest of the group follow suit, and soon they were back into their usual places, waiting expectantly on Renjun.

_“Kun-ge?”_

“Hey Renjun, I’m sorry if I disturbed you or something, but Yangyang’s lost and there’s a grey cat in our house that we’re a _hundred percent sure_ we didn’t adopt.”

_“Shit, ge—that grey cat, that’s Yangyang—hold on, I’ll just grab my shoes and a jacket and I’ll be in your dorms in five.”_

“Renjun—” Kun tries to stop the younger Chinese boy, but the Chinese boy had ended the call before Kun could even protest.

“So, this cat, is Yangyang?” Ten asks, as he looks at the grey cat with wide eyes.

Yangyang meows.

“What the fuck, Yang? How did you even—” Hendery starts, but loses his words midway, disbelief pretty evident on his face.

Yangyang just meows.

All the members were still in shock, and Yangyang really can’t do anything about it besides to settle on the couch comfortably. The other pets were still sleeping, unbothered by Yangyang’s _unfamiliar_ presence.

Kun couldn’t help but stroke Yangyang’s back and Yangyang couldn’t hold back the purr that erupts out of him. He was in cat form—he can’t help but preen at the touch.

Ten’s eyes widen even more, and he immediately coos at the new cat, instinctively picking him up and cradling him. Yangyang’s eyes widen and he tries to get away from Ten’s grip by jumping towards Sicheng, but Ten doesn’t let him.

“So, are we all just accepting that this cat _is_ Yangyang?” Sicheng asks, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Everyone turns silent and even Ten freezes, an opportunity that Yangyang takes to get away from Ten and jump to the coffee table.

Yangyang meows, wanting to say _‘Yes, I’m still very much your groupmate.’_

They all turn to look at him, and he just stares back at them with wide eyes.

“I mean, even if this isn’t Yangyang—” Dejun starts, and Yangyang hisses at him alarming Dejun and the other members, “he’s still a pretty cute cat.”

Yangyang wishes he could roll his eyes, but the members all mumble out some sort of agreement.

Heavy knocks were heard on their door, and Yangyang immediately runs off to the door.

“Wait up, buddy,” Lucas laughs, as he stands up to follow Yangyang and open the door for Renjun.

As soon as the door opens and Renjun comes into view, Yangyang immediately starts purring and Renjun instinctively kneels to catch Yangyang’s excited form in his arms. Yangyang settles in Renjun’s arms, and Renjun stands up as soon as Yangyang’s comfortable.

Renjun walks with Lucas to the living room, and the entire group looks at him with looks of confusion, as the cat seems to be very _smitten_ with him.

“This is unfair! You literally just arrived and the cat’s already all over _you_ ,” Ten pouts, whining at Renjun.

“The cat,” Renjun says pointedly, as he strokes Yangyang’s head, “is Yangyang.”

“We still don’t get it,” Hendery says, voicing out everyone’s thoughts. Renjun sighs.

“Yangyang can shapeshift—his other form is this cat, right here. I don’t get much of the details either but I’m sure Yangyang will be able to tell you more about that when he shifts back into his human form,” Renjun starts off.

“Why didn’t he tell us, then?” Kun asks, a look of concern evident on his face.

“I don’t think I know the answer to that, either—Yangyang was dead set on not wanting his members to know, and I was only able to find out accidentally,” Renjun sighs out, still stroking the cat in his arms comfortingly.

Yangyang snuggles more into Renjun, and Ten makes some room for Renjun by moving to Kun. Renjun sits down, and this makes Yangyang snuggle more into Renjun’s chest to hide there.

“We were hanging out with Yangyang last month—it was just us, Hyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Yangyang and I. We were all seated on the living room as well, playing games on our phones and having fun, when Yangyang sneezed really loudly, which startled all of us, of course—but what startled us more was the fact that there was a cat in the middle of the pile of clothes Yangyang was wearing. We had been as shocked as you guys were, too, but Yangyang was quick to realize what happened and he immediately turned to bite on his clothes and drag it to my room. I realized what Yangyang was trying to do and helped him pick his clothes up and bring it to my room—Jaemin, Jeno and Hyuck were all _dumbfounded,_ for good reason—but I just had a feeling that the cat was Yangyang so I followed it into my room. When we arrived at my room and I laid Yangyang’s clothes on my bed, and Yangyang started pawing at my sweatpants too, to tell me to get out of my room so he could change,” Renjun chuckles at that, and every one of Yangyang’s members was listening intently to Renjun talking.

“So, I returned back to Jeno, Jaemin and Hyuck, and we were all pretty much stunned to silence, until Yangyang came back out of my room in human form, a shy but shit-eating grin on his face,” Renjun laughs and Yangyang purrs as Renjun pets him again.

“Then he told us he was able to shapeshift into a cat, and that was pretty much it—he would sometimes shift in the dream dorms, when its just the ’00 line around, but that’s about as much as I know,” Renjun says.

“Oh, but Jeno absolutely loves him in his cat form and would pretty much ask Yangyang to shift whenever he’s around, hence why the two had been very _close_ recently—Jeno adores Yangyang so much,” Renjun smirks and the group was still quite shaken.

“Okay, so, how does he turn back?” Dejun asks, looking at the cat in Renjun’s arms.

“The thing is—I don’t really know, either? Yangyang has only ever shifted willingly in front of us, after the sneeze incident, but he was able to shift easily back into human form when he wants to—right now, Yangyang probably shifted unwillingly and he probably can’t shift into his human form willingly either. He’d told us in passing that his cat form has some weird genetic make up that makes his cat form still the same Yangyang, but unfortunately, it also has its own mind sometimes that Yangyang’s human mind _cannot_ control—I think this is one of those times. He hasn’t shifted recently and I think that’s why he can’t turn back as easily, his cat form is probably being stubborn,” Renjun explains, and Yangyang jumps out of Renjun’s arms to stay in his lap instead.

“So, we don’t know when he’ll shift back?” Hendery asks, and Renjun nods.

“Yeah, we don’t but Yangyang told us before that his uncontrollable shifts only take about a day before he’s in control of them again—the longest it took him was about three days, but I doubt it’ll go for that long.”

“So, do we have to feed him cat food or does he eat human food still?” Kun asks, and Renjun winces.

“We haven’t really taken care of Yangyang for over an afternoon, so I don’t think I have an answer to that,” Renjun honestly answers and the group groans.

Yangyang meows to gain their attention, and the entire group of men look at him. He hisses and shakes his head in what he hopes would look like a _no_ and Renjun laughs—at least Renjun could understand what he says when he’s in cat form.

“I think he’s trying to say that you shouldn’t feed him cat food.”

Yangyang meows happily in approval, and Kun reaches over to pat his head.

“Renjun, I think you should sleep over here—you can probably sleep in Yang’s bed, I doubt he’d mind,” Kun tells Renjun and Renjun nods.

“Alright, I’ll just text the other members,” Renjun says, as he begins to type away on his phone.

Ten takes this as an opportunity to pet Yangyang and move him over to his own lap, and Yangyang lets himself be moved.

Thankfully, Ten was now more _careful_ of how he handled and Yangyang, and reduced the cooing to an _acceptable_ amount and lighter strokes and touches.

Yangyang finds himself falling asleep as Ten strokes his fur.

\--

The next morning, the group awoke to a freshly-showered Yangyang in the kitchen. Kun had to rub his eyes harder than usual, trying to make sure that Yangyang had _indeed_ returned to his human form, and after five seconds of staring at each other with wide eyes, Kun rushes to hug their youngest.

“Oof, ge, why are you so clingy this morning?” Yangyang asks as he hugs the older man.

“Liu Yangyang, you have some explaining to do,” Ten says as he enters the kitchen shortly after Kun, while Kun was still hugging the youngest and coddling him.

“Kun-ge I’m fine, its alright, I’ve alerted the manager-hyungs and it’s fine, ow! Stop pinching me—” Yangyang rushes out, unable to even acknowledge Ten’s presence.

“Yang, I’m glad your fine but you do have some explaining to do,” Kun says gently, clearly picking up on the fact that he doesn’t _quite_ want to talk about it.

“Let’s wait for the others to wake up, first, then,” Yangyang sighs, knowing that the _talk_ would be inevitable, anyways.

So, the trio waited for the other members to wake up. Kun had started cooking breakfast, Ten was on his ipad, doodling away, and Yangyang was scrolling through his Instagram.

Soon enough, the members fill the kitchen and greet Yangyang excitedly. Renjun sits beside Yangyang, rubbing his back comfortingly and sending him small supportive smiles.

“Uhm, I know everyone has questions and I hope this would answer them, but, yeah,” Yangyang trails off, as his group members look at him intently.

“Well, I’m a shapeshifter—It’s hereditary and my mom can shapeshift into a cat, too. Our managers know, the company knows, but they left it to my discretion as to whether I’d tell you or not and I chose to not tell you because I never really thought it’d get into the way of work and it was a little secret I wanted to keep for _myself_ , guess that didn’t really work out _well_. But yeah, I was also kind of _scared_ you guys would treat me differently after you guys would find out, but I realize now that that’s kind of _stupid_ of me to think that way—anyways! I can control my shifting for the most part, but when I repress my cat form and I get under really bad stress or sometimes when I experience really _intense_ emotions, I might shift unwillingly, which is hard for me because it really just depends on whether or not my cat form wants to let me revert back into human form—that’s what happened last night, I guess I haven’t shifted in a while and my cat form got upset with me. When I don’t shift, I don’t necessarily experience anything _that_ bad but it does take a toll on me mentally and physically but it’s not something that’s easily noticeable. Not shifting, in a sense, for my cat form, is like me not eating food—it’s really unhealthy. Hopefully, now that I can shift here and if I don’t experience too much stress, that wouldn’t happen again,” Yangyang lets out, and he looks down as he plays nervously with his thumbs.

“Yang, don’t ever feel like you can’t tell us anything, okay? Thank you for sharing this secret with us, we’ll do our best to help you in any way we can, just say the word, okay?” Kun says gently, his eyes filled with care that Yangyang has to stop himself from crying and running to engulf Kun in a warm hug.

“Kun’s right, baby—we’re family, we’ll always be here for you,” Ten adds, and the rest of their groupmates agree.

“Group hug!” Lucas shouts, and they all cuddle the youngest, Renjun being the first to cling on to Yangyang.

Yangyang laughs loudly as the rest of his geges fight to cling to Yangyang, and Yangyang realizes that he really is _loved and cared for_.

#### Two.

It was a nice day off, and some of the members had wanted to spend the day in Han River. Namely, Sicheng, Lucas, Dejun, Hendery and Yangyang—the two oldest members were out to have lunch and shop with Doyoung and Taeyong.

The group was just walking around leisurely, exchanging funny anecdotes and laughing together. They had spent ten minutes walking around, when suddenly, the group realizes that Yangyang was no longer chattering away.

Sicheng was the first to realize that Yangyang had probably shifted and run off—they look for a pile of Yangyang’s clothes and a few meters from where they had been walking, they see Yangyang’s clothes. Sicheng groans and Lucas, Dejun and Hendery immediately panic—they look for Yangyang and call out to him, but there was no response.

Yangyang, on the other hand, didn’t even notice that he had strayed away from the group— _hell,_ he didn’t even notice that he shifted _randomly_. Yangyang had been chattering away, under the impression that his members were listening to him chatter away, but in reality, all that came out of Yangyang’s mouth was _incessant meowing_. It wasn’t until he saw a cat staring at him intently that he realized he had shifted accidentally.

 _Fuck._ His members were no where to be found and he was a cat. He couldn’t shift back _now_ , as he’d be naked, so there’s absolutely no way for him to contact his members.

Yangyang thinks—and he knows his members well enough to think that Sicheng would probably panic inside, Lucas, Dejun and Xiaojun will probably panic more and start looking for him frantically. After five minutes, they’d probably call Kun and Kun and Ten would both scold all of them but will also be panicked—then, Kun would tell them to look for a place they know Yangyang would be familiar with and would go to.

So, Yangyang decides to go to the basketball court he’d frequent alongside Lucas, Hendery and Xiaojun when they were trainees. Yangyang’s paws pitter patter against the gravel of the park, and the unfamiliar path becomes familiar as he nears the basketball court.

The moment Yangyang reaches the basketball court, he lets out a meow of relief.

Yangyang sees the backboard and has an idea—if he was being honest, he’d always wanted to explore the world as a feline. A cat who had _speedy reflexes_ and _amazing jumping prowess._ This would probably the first and last time he’d be able to explore outside as a cat, so Yangyang thinks that this is an opportunity not to be wasted.

Yangyang climbs the backboard and stays at the hoop.

 _The air is pretty nice up here,_ Yangyang thinks, _now I just have to wait_.

On another side of the park, Sicheng, Lucas, Dejun and Hendery were all panicking. Yangyang had thought right, they did call Kun in a panic, telling Kun they had lost Yangyang. Yangyang was right _again,_ to think that Kun and Ten had both scolded the group—but immediately focused on their attention back on the fact that Yangyang had been missing. Dejun was clutching Yangyang’s clothes in his hand, neatly folded alongside his bag, that contained his wallet and phone.

Kun, as Yangyang predicted, told them to look for a spot that Yangyang would be familiar with. Thankfully Lucas’ quick wits had saved them all, when Lucas realized that it would be most likely that Yangyang hung around the basketball court they used to frequent as trainees.

As soon as they all realized that Lucas is _probably_ right, they end the call with Kun and they race towards the basketball court.

Sicheng sees the grey Russian Blue cat atop the backboard and he lets out a long sigh of relief.

Yangyang perks up when he sees the group, and he swiftly jumps down from the backboard, hearing the members loudly tell him to _be careful_. As soon as he lands on the ground swiftly, Lucas kneels down and opens his arms to him, and Yangyang jumps into Lucas’ arms immediately.

“Yang, you _almost_ gave all of us a heart attack!” Sicheng sighs, and Yangyang just meows apologetically.

Lucas pets him and laughs.

“Think we should all head home for the day, hmm?” Lucas asks the group, and Sicheng, Dejun and Hendery all respond with tired groans.

“Too much excitement for the day, little one,” Lucas says, ruffling Yangyang’s fur fondly, and Yangyang snuggles more into Lucas’ chest, meowing contentedly.

\--

They arrive back in the dorms, and Dejun leaves Yangyang’s clothes on Yangyang’s bed, and Yangyang shifts into his human form and wears his clothes.

As he leaves his room and heads straight for the kitchen, Sicheng calls him over to the living room.

“What _exactly_ happened, Yang?” Dejun asks, Sicheng, Lucas and Hendery were all looking at him as wellm waiting for an answer.

Yangyang gives them a sheepish smile, “Well, I didn’t actually notice I shifted—I mean, remember how intense emotions can sometimes make me shift too? Yeah, well I was _super_ happy to just spend time with you guys the same way we did when we were trainees, and—yeah, I just shifted.”

Their eyes all _softened_ when their youngest had told them that the reason for his shifting was because he was extremely happy to be with them.

“Yeah, so I couldn’t really shift back then even if I actually _could_ because you know, I’d have to be naked, and I don’t really think that’s _appropriate_ , so I just waited for you guys in a place I know you’d think of,” Yangyang ends off and a shy smile still decorating his face.

“Why were you _on_ a basketball backboard though?” Hendery points out.

“Well—I kind of just wanted to feel tall?” Yangyang reasons out, turning red as he laughs. The other members laugh fondly at him, Sicheng throwing him a throw pillow that Yangyang catches anyways, because he had _cat-like reflexes,_ but whatever.

“Whatever—as long as everyone’s fine,” Sicheng says warmly, and the other members tease and laugh at him for being such a _reliable gege_ and the group erupts into bickering and laughter again.

#### Three.

The rest of the members were out and about—Sicheng was out shopping with Renjun, Lucas, Mark, Dejun and Hendery all decided to hang out and Yangyang decided to stay in the dorms. He wasn’t alone, though, Kun and Ten also decided to be left behind—Doyoung and Taeyong would be visiting them, anyways.

Yangyang has been more and more comfortable of his shifting and shifting around his members—three months after WayV had found out, Yangyang had decided to let other members from other subunits know as well, with the help of Hyuck and Ten—the two only had to send a picture of Yangyang in his cat form and a short message of explanation, too.

Kun, Doyoung and Taeyong were all in the kitchen cooking lunch for all of them, while Ten _tries_ to help, and Yangyang stays in his room to nap. Yangyang had excused himself from the socialization, feeling drained from all their practices.

Yangyang wakes up from his nap, and he feels an urge to shift—Yangyang decides to listen to the urge, it’s be better than unwillingly shifting anyways and not being able to shift back easily.

So Yangyang shifts, leaving his clothes on his bed. Yangyang leaves the room, and Ten looks at him in surprise.

“Yang?” Ten calls out, and Yangyang just meows back.

“Oh, you shifted—intentionally?” Ten asks, as he moves to pick Yangyang up. Yangyang meows again as if to say _yes_ , and he’s thankful that his group mates have all been able to understand what he _meows_ when he’s in cat form.

“That’s fine, baby,” Ten says comfortingly, snuggling the cat on his arms.

Ten walks back to the kitchen and Kun looks at them in surpise.

“He shifted? Intentionally?” Kun asks, a look of concern etched on his face.

“Yeah, don’t worry—probably felt an urge and decided to act on it instead of it happening randomly,” Ten explains, still holding the cat in his arms.

Taeyong and Doyoung look towards Ten and their eyes widen that Yangyang worries that Taeyong’s eyes might fall off.

“ _Oh my god,_ is that Yangyang?” Taeyong all but _coos_ , as he extends his arms to Ten, wanting to hold Yangyang as well.

Ten hands Yangyang to Taeyong, and Taeyong immediately smothers the cat in so much _love_ that Yangyang can’t even complain.

“Why can’t I our youngest be _like_ this? All Hyuck does when he’s stressed is sleep and play video games,” Doyoung whines as he also strokes Yangyang’s fur while Yangyang was in Taeyong’s arms.

Taeyong just coos and babies Yangyang and Yangyang couldn’t help but preen at the attention.

“Doie, I’m pretty sure even if Hyuck turned into a _sweet baby bear_ you’d still find him sleeping his stress off,” Ten snickers and Doyoung just pouts.

“I hate that you’re right,” Doyoung whines and Kun and Ten laugh.

Doyoung turns his attention back to cooking, while Taeyong was still lost in his own world with Yangyang.

The group eats lunch, and Taeyong doesn’t let Yangyang leave his lap, stroking his coat and petting him even as he eats. They all lightly converse, excitement filling them as they talk about NCT 2020, and how happy they all were that the kids could all play around together.

Kun even says that he’s thankful that Yangyang would be able to have some fun and play around with the dreamies more, and Yangyang meows as his name was mentioned. Doyoung expressed his anxiety over letting Yangyang and Donghyuck spend excessive amounts of time together and Yangyang meows loudly again, as if to say that Doyoung’s _worries and anxiety_ was very much valid for what Yangyang and Donghyuck both plan to do.

After their meal, they all move to the living room to watch the drama that Doyoung had been telling them to all watch.

Taeyong was still clinging to Yangyang, and even when Doyoung had asked Taeyong for a turn to cuddle Yangyang, Taeyong had only given Doyoung five minutes until he told Doyoung to hand Yangyang back to him and cuddle Leon instead, as Louis was hanging around Ten and Kun.

Kun and Ten laugh as the other two were bickering, and Yangyang was simply preening over all the snuggles he’s been receiving.

When it was time for Doyoung and Taeyong to leave, Taeyong was still clinging onto Yangyang—and at this point Yangyang was alarmed.

“Kunnie, Tennie, _please_! Just one night for Yangyang to sleep in our dorms,” Taeyong pleads, puppy eyes on full force, and both Kun and Ten panic as they try to get Taeyong to let go of Yangyang.

Taeyong clings onto Yangyang tighter, and Yangyang’s eyes widen, he wiggles and Taeyong loosens his grip as he thought he was hurting the younger rapper, but Yangyang only takes this as an opportunity to jump off and snuggle into Kun’s arms instead.

Kun is surprised but clings to him immediately.

“Hyung, I’m sorry but maybe you can come over next time Yangyang wants to shift so you can play with him then—”

“But, Ten, Kun, it’s just one night, please—”

“Taeyong-hyung, you have Donghyuck to baby, this is my _baby_ , hyung, you can’t take away a baby from its parents—”

“Ten, I’m like his uncle—"

“Okay! Taeyong-hyung, it’s time for us to leave—I’m pretty sure Hyuck would be fine if you choose to cling onto him instead. Yangyang probably wants to shift back into his human form, hyung, Yangyang isn’t _just_ a cat, okay?” Doyoung says, voice firm as he reasons with Taeyong.

Yangyang jumps off of Kun’s arms as he moves to paw at Taeyong’s pants and he rubs his face on Taeyong’s pants as Taeyong was obviously saddened by the fact that he couldn’t take Yangyang to the 127 dorms. Taeyong just pets him sadly and mutters a small, _‘you’re right, Doie.’_

Yangyang then jumps onto Ten’s lap, and Ten immediately cuddles him into his chest as well.

“We’ll let you play with him when he shifts again, hyung, promise,” Kun gently smiles at the other leader, and Taeyongs smiles fondly at Kun.

“It’s time for us to leave, then,” Doyoung says, as he stands up and hugs Ten.

As he hugs Kun, Kun whispers to him, “Thanks for soothing the two warring parental figures, Doie.”

Doyoung smiles widely and winks at Kun as he pulls back from the hug.

Taeyong moves to hug Ten and Kun, too, and soon enough they leave the dorms.

Both Kun and Ten let out sighs of relief, and Yangyang melts under Kun and Ten’s soft touches. Yangyang purrs in satisfaction, and the two of them laugh affectionately.

#### Four.

Yangyang had been extremely tired recently, all of them were—their comeback preparations rarely ever took much of a toll on Yangyang’s _youthful_ and _undrainable_ energy, but this one was an exception. The title track is _phenomenal_ —it was upbeat, fast-paced, energetic—perfect for WayV. However, the choreography was top-notch and extremely _good_ but also _tiring_ for the members—it was dance break upon dance break. Though Yangyang was recognized as one of the best dancers of WayV, it was still very much tiring for him, because aside from dancing, he was also rapping, and since producers had recognized Yangyang’s vocals to improve greatly, he was also asked to sing a few lines. Yangyang was doing a _lot_ of things for this comeback, _definitely_.

On top of the comeback preparations, WayV also had a ton of recordings for variety show appearances—both in China and South Korea. Though recordings were fun and lovely, the group does need _rest_ —unlike what SM thinks.

Aside from that, Yangyang has been having some solo activities as well. This had made the group extremely proud, as their _didi_ was receiving so much love, appreciation and exposure—but the group can’t deny that their youngest had been borderline _overworked_.

Yangyang’s solo activities consists of him dabbling in the world of _high fashion_ —Yangyang was approached by Gucci to become one of Gucci’s global ambassadors, after Gucci caught sight of the youngest’s fashion sense, and his liking of Gucci clothes. Yangyang became one of the youngest global ambassadors for Gucci. Yangyang had photoshoots upon photoshoots with Gucci’s newest lines and products, which he’d be promoting. Pictures taken of him would be plastered on Chinese and Korean billboards, and it was very surreal to Yangyang. Another added benefit would be the fact that he gets to take home some of the apparel he’d be modelling, but even if that benefit is _very_ appealing to a _fashionista_ like Yangyang, the photoshoots do contribute greatly to his lack of energy for the past few weeks.

Aside from Gucci, Nike had also approached the young idol to promote their sneakers—it wasn’t a secret that Yangyang was a _massive sneakerhead_ as well, making a hobby out of shopping for _expensive_ shoes. The young idol was a Nike _fanboy_ , and Nike saw this and had given him an offer to work with them as well. Thus, Yangyang was introduced as a new Nike ambassador, and had been thrown into even more photoshoots.

The group was supportive of his fashion career, obviously—how could they not? This was their youngest, the group’s _baby,_ and seeing him soar high is extremely satisfying for the group.

But even if Yangyang’s tired because of all his schedules, he can’t deny that he _is_ very happy—WayV is gaining more and more recognition and people are seeing their talents, and his solo career in fashion has been taking off.

All in all, Yangyang just wants to rest—and his members noticed this. Kun has been keeping a watchful eye on the youngest, making sure he eats well and eats on time, is getting enough sleep, and even visits his sets and photoshoots alongside Ten for moral support. On the other hand, Ten was always ready to listen to the youngest rant and chatter away about how much fun he’s having despite being exhausted for the most part. Hendery and Dejun even _lessened_ the teasing they’d unload on the younger, too—instead, they’d just have fun and go along with Yangyang and what Yangyang wants to do. Lucas, the overgrown puppy that he is _(not quite as literal as Yangyang being a cat)_ , would always welcome Yangyang home with a warm smile and an even warmer hug, cheering the youngest on. Sicheng, despite being portrayed as uncomfortable with affection, truly has a soft spot for the youngest—he’d frequently play mobile and video games with the youngest and entertain all Yangyang’s antics _(ones he would usually not tolerate if it were anyone else)._

Despite all the members trying their best to at least _alleviate_ some of the pressure on Yangyang’s shoulders, Kun and Ten couldn’t help but grow increasingly worried for the youngest. Because of Yangyang’s hectic schedule, it had been three weeks since Yangyang last shifted—and the shift was only for a total of thirty minutes before he shifted back into a human. The two eldest were worried that the youngest would shift mid-schedule, and it would be a traumatic experience for their youngest—Yangyang had always told them that one of his biggest fears with his shifting is that it affects their job. However, it wasn’t like either of them could coerce Yangyang to shift—they’ve all learned that Yangyang doesn’t like it when he’s told to shift, for it makes him feel like he’s been reduced to his shapeshifting abilities, which he _shouldn’t._

One Friday night, while Ten was laying on his bed as he studies Mandarin on his ipad, and Yangyang was scrolling leisurely through his phone, eyes droopy and hand losing strength to hold his phone upright, Yangyang mumbles something sleepily, “I’m shifting, hyung.”

Ten looked over to the youngest to find him in his cat form, on top of a pile of clothes that human Yangyang was wearing. Ten smiled widely, a feeling of success washes over Ten as he immediately jumps up carefully to avoid waking Yangyang up, and runs to Kun. Ten finds Kun playing with Leon and Louis in the living room, and Ten tugs on Kun’s arms happily.

Kun looks up at him and sees the wide smile on Ten’s face, which confuses him, what could Ten be _this_ happy about when the last time Kun checked, Ten was studying Mandarin, and there’s hardly _anything_ to be happy about while studying Mandarin.

“Yang shifted,” Ten tells him, and Kun immediately stands up to follow Ten into his bedroom.

They both entered Ten’s room, and as they both see Yangyang’s cat form peacefully sleeping on Ten’s bed, they breathe out sighs of relief. This is exactly what Yangyang needed, and both Kun and Ten are glad that he gave in to his needs.

Ten gently lifts Yangyang from the bed, and Kun snatches Yangyang’s clothes from underneath him. Kun folds Yangyang’s clothes neatly and puts it on top of Ten’s desk, all while Ten was settling Yangyang on the middle of his bed. Ten lays beside Yangyang, Mandarin lesson long forgotten, and Yangyang immediately cuddles into Ten’s chest. Ten coos as Yangyang purrs into Ten’s chest, the cat basking in Ten’s warmth and nestling closer to Ten. Kun watches the two, eyes filled with a fondness reserved for his members, and Ten looks up, beaming at Kun with the most _adorable_ smile that Kun has ever seen. Ten pats the empty space opposite to him, beside Yangyang, telling Kun to lay next to them. Kun lays down next to them gently, facing Ten and the cat in between them. They both giggled silently, looking at each other with so much love that if Yangyang had been in human form, he would have _retched_. Kun strokes Yangyang’s coat gently, and Yangyang purrs in his sleep. Kun moves even closer to Yangyang, snuggling with their youngest and Yangyang lets out little mewls of satisfaction.

The two oldest members spend the night talking in Ten’s bed. Kun and Ten, they’ve been with each other since the start—Kun was there when Ten had suffered from an injury and therefore lead him to miss out on NCT U comebacks, Ten was there when SM added Kun to the NCT 2018 line up but never gave him any tracks or songs to be on. Kun and Ten were together, when they found out they’d have their own Chinese unit—their own family, their own _home_. A constant that would be there for them in a world that’s very much _uncertain_.

Kun and Ten may bicker a lot on camera, but there’s no denying that they were extremely important to each other—Kun could not imagine leading a group without Ten standing beside him, giving him strength and reassuring him. Ten could not imagine doing this job without Kun being there to take care of him, to remind him that he’s human and he’s _loved_.

They talked endlessly—talked about how much they’ve grown, how much their _babies_ , Dejun, Hendery, and Yangyang have all grown. WayV was their family—WayV _is_ home.

Warmth. Familiarity. Love. _Forever_.

This _is_ WayV, for both Kun and Ten.

The two eldest members end up falling asleep after all the sentimental talks, the three of them all intertwined with each other, cuddling as if it was the only source of _warmth_ they have.

 _‘Huh, I guess stan twitter is right,’_ Ten thinks before he falls asleep, ‘ _Yangyang IS a catboy.’_ ` 

**Author's Note:**

> man i think by the end of the year i won't be able to fucking breathe--october's jam packed with groups having their comebacks. nct2020 by october and then svt on october as well. and by the end of october to november, got7 will most likely have a comeback, my ult group will FINALLY breathe, and then after that, skz has a december cb, i think.
> 
> so yes, i think by the end of the year i'd be fucking dead.
> 
> did y'all see that making film that wayv just posted today? i def cried over it. floofy baby yangyang, ten floofy hair, kunten being cute--no words.


End file.
